Tell Me A Story
by fangirlafxx
Summary: One shot. Set after Justin's death when Erin has a nightmare.


Jay laid beside Erin, his eyes never leaving her body. He listened to her steady breathing and watched as her stomach moved slightly with each breath she took. Though she was asleep, it wasn't hard to sense the tension radiating from her. It'd been there since before they'd arrived at her apartment.

Jay was well aware that Erin had gone through something that night, but he also knew her weaknesses and how far she could be stretched. If he hounded her about what was going on in her head, he'd never end up with an answer.

After showering and insisting that she was "fine" as she always had, the both of them had gotten comfortable in Erin's bed. Erin hadn't openly asked Jay to stay the night, but she never objected either. He'd thought about going home and letting her have some space, but each time he talked himself out of it. He'd let her shut him out one too many times already and there was no way he was making that mistake again. Losing her to another dark path was not an option.

Jay listened closely as Erin's breathing sped up. Her body began to twitch. He could hear her mumbling a few incoherent words, but couldn't completely make out what she was saying.

Erin woke up out of a deep sleep. She sat up quickly, hitting Jay with her arm in the process. Her breathing was unsteady and shaky. She could feel sweat pouring off of her as if she'd just ran a marathon or chased down a suspect.

Jay sat up and reached an arm out to her, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Erin shook her head. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. The visions from her nightmare danced in her head. She squeezed her eyes tightly trying to get the images out of her consious but when she opened them back up they were still there. Tears filled her eyes and for the first time since leaving the silos, she let herself break down completely. Erin fell into Jays arms and laid her head on his chest. Jay wrapped his arms around her protectively and rubbed slow circles on her back.

"Erin, it was just a dream. You're alright." Jay assured, still moving his hand in circular motions on her back as her sobs continued. His heart broke with every tear he felt hit his bare body and every whimper that voiced its way out of Erin's mouth.

Jay whispered soothing words into Erin's hair, "Shh it's alright. You're safe I promise."

After a while Erin's sobs subsided and she just sat there, laying in Jays arms as he rocked her lightly. She bit back her tears as she tried to force herself to stay calm. "I just want it all to go away. I want to forget," she whispered. Her voice was just barely audible.

Jay ran a hand over the back of her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I know you do, Erin. I wish I could make everything better for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Erin didn't say a word, indicating that she didn't want to talk, "Is there anything I can do?" Jay asked, swiping a few tears off of Erin's cheek.

"Tell me a story," Erin suggested. That was always something that had helped her when she was younger. Anytime she was feeling scared or sad, her little brother would tell her some kind of silly story or something that would make her smile. Maybe that would help as an adult as well?

Jay laid back down and Erin followed, snuggling herself into his side. He could feel Erin's cold body against him, so he pulled a blanket up over the both of them.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" Jay asked her, wanting to be careful not to say something that would upset her.

Erin laid her head on Jays chest and closed her eyes, "Anything. Tell me a good memory."

"A good memory? I have a lot of those... Do you remember when you first tried to set me up with somebody?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember what you said to me?"

Erin looked up at Jay with a confused look, "I'm never setting you up again?"

"No, after that. You said that I don't know a good thing when I see it."

"I don't understand how this is suppose to make me feel better."

"Because, I've figured it out. You say I don't know a good thing when I see it, but that's not true. I saw you. And you're all I needed to see. I was down from day one."

Erin felt her cheeks go red and her entire body numb. She knew that Jay was probably waiting for a response but she needed a moment to really soak in the man lying next to her.

By now Jay had every right to run as far away from her as possible. At least that's what she'd always told herself. No matter how hard she tried to keep it away, there was always some kind of dark cloud following her. But Jay saw through that. He saw through every flaw she's ever had and showed signs of seeing through any flaw she'd collect along the way.

"Thank you for always being here."

"That's what I'm here for." Jay kissed the side of Erin's head.

"Can I tell you something?" Erin asked, breaking the silence that had filled the rooom.

"You can tell me anything, Erin."

Erin took a deep breath and connected her eyes with his. She tried to convince herself out of what she was about to say but before she knew it the words were out. "I love you."

Jay's face lit up and a grin plastered over it, "I love you too." he stated confidently.

Erin laid her head back down and let her body settle. Jay used his hands to draw patterns on her arms as she did his chest. Erin was well aware that sleep would probably not be happening for her anytime soon, but was content lying in Jays arms. She felt safer than she ever had when she was with him and that would never change.

Jay closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what kind of demons Erin was facing right now, but one thing was certain. Whatever they were, they'd fight them together.


End file.
